A Simple Creek Picnic
by Stanton Nightshade
Summary: In which the pilots get what and eat lunch... :)


Stanton: The following is the account of the events of a spring picnic gone awry. Hope you all enjoy, and laugh a Duet.  
  
Disclaimer: only Stanton is my character, I hold no claim to the others yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah!  
  
  
  
Golden sun dappled waters ran merrily between the pebbled banks. The day was still early as the small party walked knee deep in the brooks cool water. The group consisted of seven odd personages.  
  
The leader was a sixteen-year-old boy with blond brown hair. His name was Stanton Nightshade, and he loved water. Why, well, who knows… hes wierld like that. But in any event, he was always splashing away in something.  
  
Second was a fifteen-year-old girl with long chestnut hair that fell in thick curls around her face. Her name is obviously Duet Maxine. She was crazy…but in a good way. She always finds a way to make you laugh…as you'll find out later.  
  
Following close after was another prankster with long braided hair. He was Duo Maxwell, and he just slipped and fell in icky green Canadian gees poop. He was not very happy right now.  
  
Next is as always the ever-serious Heero Yuy. He was smart enough not to step in poop, and a faint hint of a smirk played in the corner of his ever- frowning mouth.  
  
The uni-banged, green-eyed boy, Trowa Barton, followed, his blank eyes carefully drinking in the mornings beauty.  
  
Trailing behind, humming aloud was the blue eyed, blonde haired Arabian, Quatre Rebabba Winner.  
  
And last but not least, the honor starve, pride serving Chang Wufei. His usually jet-black hair was full of sawdust and twigs from his recent debacle with a thorn bush.  
  
Anyways… This little group was on a mission to find a nice picnic ground for lunch. Now since as afore mentioned, Stanton loved all things water: creeks, rivers, oceans, underwater springs, waterfalls, bathtubs, sinks, and faucets… He happened to know a good place by a small waterfall with a good view of the Appalachian Mountains.  
  
So, after a lot of packing at one of Quatres many mansions, they set off.  
  
The hour was early, the sky was barely lit. But the seven brave souls ventured out into the unknown, the wild nature of backyard creeks, and the harsh reality of animal feces.  
  
It was nearly noon, when they turned a bend in the creek to reveal a wide flat river, and a little outcropping with a goose nest.  
  
Now Quatre the soft hearted, started walking over to the female goose. Now before Stanton could warn him, the soon to be mother began to hiss in a low ominous tone. Suddenly, a white-feathered demon with fiery eyes flew from the skies, aiming straight for their heads.  
  
Shouting for them to run for the trees, the group scattered. They all made it, as the heard a different his. At their feet was a nest of snakes, and the mother wasn't happy! Recoiling as if to strike, she drew herself up, baring her fangs.  
  
Thinking fast, Wufei took a nearby stick, and waved it in front of the snake, distracting it. Motioning for them to move, they did, and as soon as they were far enough away, he threw the stick, and they had to go by way of the cliffs.  
  
Wearily, they trudged along the sleep path, careful not to slip on the loose dirt. The sun was directly above, their shadows directly beneath them. Suddenly, along with the minute landslide, Duo and Heero, half slid half tumbled into the mucky water below. Staring up at them goofily, Duo stood ankle deep in thick green brown mud. Heero didn't look especially glad about being a mud man, but he got up anyway, and climbed back up. After much theatrical drama, Duo finally joined them again, and the headed out.  
  
Finally, they came to their final crossing, a somewhat deep crystalline pool. It was to wide to go across, and the banks were covered in thorns, so they had to go straight through the middle.  
  
Stanton had stopped while the others passed to get a rock out of his shoe. As he looked up, he realized that as Duet went further in, the higher the water rose, and she was carrying their lunch on her back. Calling out to her, he told her to look out for her backpack. Turning around, she slipping on the mossy bottom and disappeared under the rippling water.  
  
Running in, they all gathered around to help her up. Her hair hung in wet strands on her face, and she was completely soaked, but instead of complaining, she pushe a laughing Duo in, where he bumped into Quatre who bumped into, Trowa, who all fell down in a big splash. So now, Heero stood laughing out loud at the sight of all his dripping friends. With a quick look they all nodded and began splashing Heero until he was wet as them.  
  
After their brief water fight, the made it a shore, and fell to the soft grassy ground beneath the shade of a great elm tree. Luckily the food was sealed tight, and nothing was spoiled.  
  
So the spent the rest of the afternoon eating and swimming. All was happy until Duo made a very good point. How were they going to get home again?  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
